


Rest, my love. I’ll be here.

by Sweet_Osmanthus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Osmanthus/pseuds/Sweet_Osmanthus
Summary: Brienne had a visitor when she was napping.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 24
Kudos: 60





	Rest, my love. I’ll be here.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot. Though I'm not a Japanese, as a cat person I quite like to celebrate it. Happy Cat Day!

Brienne was napping in a sunbeam when she heard the noise, it sounded like someone was knocking on her window.

She wandered to see it was Jaime, bathing in the sunlight, his mane shining like melting gold.

Brienne cracked the window open to let him in.

Jaime greeted her with a hug, Brienne didn’t pull away when he nuzzled her neck and planted kisses down her throat.

“How’s your day, Brie?”

“Not bad, just a little tired.”

“Come here.” Jaime walked her back to her chair, they snuggled on it.

She felt Jaime touching her tummy.

“It grows! It’s bigger than yesterday.” Jaime said in owe.

“Jaime, stop talking, I want to sleep.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, buried her face in his chest.

“Rest, my love. I’ll be here.” Jaime whispered in her ears. His arms came to Brienne’s shoulder, so that he could protect her should any harm came to them.

* * *

“Brienne? Sweet heart, where are you?” Catelyn’s voice startled them, their heads snapped up.

Before they could change into a more adequate position, Catelyn came in, “Ah here you are.”

Catelyn sighed when she spotted Jaime, “And you, Jaime.”

They kept silent, Catelyn stood in front of them, “When did you come? Did Brienne open the window for you?”

He shared a look with Brienne, her azure eyes blinked. Jaime kissed her forehead.

Catelyn heaved out another sigh, “I think it means yes then.” She looked at the clock, “But I’m afraid you can’t stay as usual, Brienne has an appointment at three o’clock.”

She pat on Brienne’s shoulder, “I’ll come back in half an hour to pick you up, ok? After I check the kittens, we’ll go to the vet, and see what’s gotten into you. You’ve been lazy nowadays, it’s not normal.”

After Catelyn left to check up on their kids, Jaime stuck out his tongue, licked Brienne’s face.

“It’s been two weeks, I can’t believe your owner is still clueless.”

She smacked him, “Oh shut up, Jaime. You shouldn’t say that when Catelyn was taking care of our children. She’s a good owner, so is Ned.”

* * *

“Ned, we must talk to Tywin, such things can’t keep happening.”

“Cat, my dear, I’d love to do that just for our little ones, but I’m afraid it won’t work. I’ve already complained to that old man several times, every time we find Jaime sneaking into our house and following Brienne wherever she goes, or fighting that stray cat with ginger fur in our yard. What should I say this time?”

“That Brienne is pregnant again because of his cat! If you still remember what happened last year, it starts all over again. And I’m sure it’s Jaime this time, because I haven’t seen that stray cat for weeks while Jaime keeps visiting every day.”

“Oh Holy Father!”

“Yes! Seven help me. I like cats, but we don’t have enough space for seven more kittens! Jon and Sansa are meek, but Robb, Theon, Arya, Bran and Rickon are too energetic. Can you imagine more? It’s enough! We can’t afford it! And we shouldn’t! He should be responsible for it! He must do something this time! Tell him it’s his fault, he owes us! It’s his debt and he should pay for it!”

“Alright, I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“Oh Ned, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Cat.”

Brienne yawned, she paid little attention to her owners. She was expecting, she had more to care than human’s affair.

Jumping up to her favorite armchair, Brienne curled into a ball on a fluffy bolster.

‘Don’t worry, little ones, we love you, your father and I, we love you just the way we love your brothers and sisters.’


End file.
